Legacy of the Bat
by Auriansmule
Summary: After a random and unexpected trip to Gotham, Ron's parents meet an untimely end. Now orphaned, what will happen to Ron now?... He's in Gotham, what do you think will happen? CROSSOVER with DCAU. RonxKara ABANDONED. Adopted by RJay Fame
1. Forever Changed

_**A/N: Just something I decided to do on a whim. I don't own anything in this story, yada yada yada. Now, prepare yourself for the most plot hole ridden story you will ever read! Mwahahahahaha!**_

* * *

><p>It was what one would call a perfectly normal day in Middleton, Colorado. Middleton was a quiet and peaceful town. However, as quiet as it may be, it was just as well known as New York or Los Angeles. Why, you ask? Because it is the home of teen hero Kim Possible. However, this story does not center on this 'all-that-teen' as Dr. Drakken would put it, but rather on her goofy, but lovable partner (some [most] would say sidekick). Just who was this partner you ask? Well that is easy to answer. This young man would one day be one of the world's greatest heroes. His name is-<p>

"STOPPABLE!"

Ron jerked up, a trail of spit following him as he blinked sleepily into the face of Steve Barkin. "Huh? Oh, sorry Mr. B, I-"

"I don't care whether it's the last day of the school year or not, Stoppable," the ex-marine growled at him. "When you're in my class you pay attention!"

"But Mr. B, we were just watching a mov-"

"Extra homework!"

Ron sighed as he took the paper from his teacher. As Barkin returned to his desk, the rest of the class returned to watching the film.

"One would think you would have learned your lesson by now, Ron," the amused voice of his best friend, Kim Possible whispered to him. "Don't provoke Barkin."

"I did nothing!" Ron defended himself. He lowered his voice when Barkin glared at him. "He's had it out for me since the funny look incident last year!"

Kim shook her head. Ron just wouldn't budge with his theory that Barkin was out to get him. She decided to change the subject. "Earlier, you said your parents had something planned this summer?"

Ron instantly brightened. "Yeah!" he nodded enthusiastically. It was the end of their sophomore year and Ron was turning sixteen in just few months time. Such a trip was very rare for the Stoppables. Dean Stoppable was quite stingy with spending his money. Even with Ron's naco royalty checks that the family had been receiving, he was still reluctant to spend. "We'll be spending the summer on the East Coast. We'll be staying for the most part in New York, but Dad says we're stopping in Gotham first."

Kim's face became concerned. "Gotham?" she asked. "Ron, I've read articles about that place. It's one of the most crime infested cities in the US!"

"Oh, Kimula," Ron said dramatically as he patted her shoulder. "I face freaks with you on a semi-regular basis. If anything _does _happen, I'll just unleash a big helping of my mad ninja skills!" He accented his statement with a mock karate chop.

"Whatever you say, ninja boy," Kim said as the final bell for the day rang. The class cheered and took off in a stampede to their freedom. Kim and Ron followed at a more sedate pace.

"I can't wait!" Ron said excitedly.

"Can't wait for what?" a new voice asked. The two teens turned to see their mutual friend, and Kim's boyfriend, Josh Mankey jogging to catch up to them. He turned and gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ron's parents are taking him on a vacation to New York," the redhead explained to her BF.

"Cool," Josh grinned as he and Ron shared a fist bump. When he had first started going out with Kim, Ron had been quite opposed to it. Something about his name sounding waaaaay to close to 'monkey'. But as they had gotten to know each other, they had actually become friends themselves.

"But-" Kim said, interrupting them. "They're stopping in Gotham along the way. I don't think it's a good idea to go there, Ron."

"Gotham?" Mankey asked. "You mean the Batman's city?"

"Oh, don't tell me you actually believe in that, Josh?" Kim asked incredulously.

"How's that so hard to believe?" Ron asked. "I mean what about all the other super heroes? Like Superman or the Flash?"

"If he's so super, why doesn't he show himself?" Kim argued. "He's just an urban legend. It's the cops doing all the work with some fake nobody taking the credit. I mean, honestly, a full-grown man dressing up as a bat and fighting crime?"

"It may seem a bit far-fetched," Josh said reasonably. "But what's wrong with believing in him? What's wrong with believing in good?"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Kim said defensively. "It's just, in the articles I've read; he's said to brutalize his victims. Some are left in a bloody mess."

"So you _do _believe in him!"

"Josh!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on, guys! It's the first day of summer! We should be celebrating! Especially since I'll be leaving tomorrow!"

"You're right, Ron," Kim said with a smile. "How about Bueno Nacho?"

"Booya!" Ron cheered. "You know me all too well, Kim!"

From within Ron's pocket, Rufus stirred for the first time since their conversation began. "Booya!" he agreed with his master. "Cheese!"

* * *

><p>Ron, Kim and Josh stood at the airport. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were sitting not too far away as they awaited their flight.<p>

A voice came over the intercom. "Flight 45 Gotham City will be taking off in fifteen minutes." a woman spoke. "All passengers onboard!"

"I guess this is it then," Kim said a bit sadly.

"Hey, no worries, KP!" Ron said cheerfully as he hugged his best friend. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be careful in Gotham, Ron," Kim said.

"I will, Kim," Ron nodded he turned to his fellow blonde. "Josh, my man, I'll be seeing you. When I get back: you, me and Felix; Zombie Mayhem marathon."

"You got it, Ron-man," Josh chuckled.

"Ten minutes," the intercom announced. "Flight from Middleton to Gotham leaves in ten minutes."

"Gotta jet," Ron said as he followed his parents through the gate. He waved at his friends until they were out of sight. As he boarded the plane he couldn't help but feel a crawling sensation go up his spine. He brushed it off as a case of the nerves. He had never been fond of planes, but he and Kim were usually forced to fly in the cargo hold. At least they were flying in a passenger designated area this time. Granted, it was coach, but it was still an improvement.

"I hope your flight will be enjoyable, sir," the flight attendant smiled at him. "Is there anything you would like me to get for you?"

Ron smiled back at her. "Some peanuts, please," he asked. He felt some rustling in his pocket and quickly amended his request. "Make that two."

The flight attendant smiled once more and left to retrieve his order. As he watched her go, Ron settled himself for what felt like would be the longest trip of his life. He had no idea just how true that statement would hold.

* * *

><p><em>Next Night<em>

_Gotham_

Somewhere along the rooftops of Gotham, a cowled man stood among the many gargoyles that outfitted the city. His city.

_'Things have been quiet for the past few days,_' Batman thought to himself. His eyes narrowed. _'Too quiet. Something's going to happen.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream just due south of his position. He growled. He would just have to wait and until then; continue his patrols.

As he made his way towards the screaming, Batman couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to affect the city - and his life.

* * *

><p>Ron rolled his shoulders as he and his parents strolled down the streets of Gotham. They had arrived yesterday and had just had dinner. They on their way back to their hotel. "Y'know, Dad?" Ron asked. "Why did you want to take this trip in the first place? And why stop in Gotham of all places?"<p>

"I actually have a client here," Dean replied. Ron looked at him incredulously.

"Why would someone from Gotham, New York have an actuary from Colorado?" he asked.

"Don't ask me, son," Dean said with a shrug. "Besides, it was a good excuse to take a little vacation afterwards."

Ron wasn't about to complain. His parents seldom went on trips, and when they did, they usually left him at home. He simply shrugged. "Coolio," he said. "I just hope those villains stay quiet. I wanna get through this vacation without doing something like losing my pants or tripping over my own shoes."

"You shouldn't be afraid of a falling, son," his father said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why do we fall, son? It's so we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"But it seems the same doesn't apply to losing one's pants," Ron's mother, Hannah, teased.

Ron glared but smiled. "Thanks, Mom, Dad," He was about to add more when a sudden scream pierced the night.

"What was that?" Hannah gasped.

"Sounded like a girl!" Ron exclaimed. He rushed forward, leaving his parents standing there in shock.

"Ron, get back here!" his mother shouted, but Ron kept running towards the direction of the scream.

A minute later, he had reached a dark alley, where a teenage girl was surrounded by a gang of men. The girl was half naked and sobbing. Ron saw red.

"Hey!" he shouted furiously. The gang turned to the source of the noise, pissed at being interrupted.

"Get out of here, kid!" one of them hissed.

"Not unless you let her go," Ron growled in return.

"Let's teach this punk a lesson," another chuckled. The others chuckled as well and advanced on the boy. Ron tensed as a prepared for a fight. One of the men lunged at him. Ron dodged and sent an elbow into the back of his head. The man went down like a sack of potatoes. He sent a quick punch into another man's gut and kicked another. It was times like this he was glad for his training (however minimal) at Yamanouchi.

He glanced to the side to see that the girl had run off. '_Good, at least she's safe...'_

"Ronald!" a familiar voice shouted fearfully.

'_Oh, no...!'_ Ron thought. He turned to see his parents standing there in terror.

"Too many witnesses!" a man hissed. "Take 'em out!"

Ron saw a gleam of silver but was too late to do anything...

**BANG!  
>BANG!<strong>

Ron Stoppable could only watch in shock as his parents fell to the ground in a heap. The thug that shot them turned the gun on him.

"Say goodbye, kid," he smirked. The man yelped as he suddenly found something embedded in his hand, forcing him to drop the gun. It was a shuriken - in the shape of a bat.

Suddenly a black shadow fell down on the man, crushing him under its weight.

"Shit!" another thug shouted in fear. "It's the Bat!"

"I'm outta here!" yet another yelped.

"I don't think so!" Batman hissed as he attacked them.

Ron paid attention to none of this. He made a slow and weak step towards his parents. He took another and soon he was running towards them. Ron collapsed to his knees next to them. His mother wasn't breathing and his father was gasping as he coughed up blood.

"Dad, don't go..." Ron whispered. Dean took his son's hand and showed a weak smile. He whispered something that Ron didn't catch. He leaned in to hear his father's words.

"...fault..." Dean whispered. "So... proud... what you... did..."

"Dad...!" Ron whispered as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't be afraid..." his father whispered before his hand went limp.

"No..." Ron sobbed. "No...! Dad...!"

Ron felt something touching his face and turned to see Rufus patting his cheek sadly. "Hnk, its okay..."

He heard footsteps. He turned and could barely see through his tears the blurry outline of the Batman approaching him solemnly. "I'm sorry..." the Dark Knight said in a surprisingly soft tone."I wasn't here in time..."

The Dark Knight could only watch as the teen sobbed over the bodies of his dead parents.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

Ron watched numbly as two coffins were lowered into the ground. He stepped forward, his movements robotic as he sprinkled a few handfuls of dirt on the coffins, as was tradition. He stepped away and allowed them to continue the burial.

He watched as people he didn't even know lined up to give him their condolences. One by one the small crowd left, leaving Ron alone in Gotham Cemetery. Or at least, he thought he was alone.

"Hey, kid," a tall, good-looking man said, standing beside him. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"And who are you?" Ron croaked. The man smiled sadly.

"Bruce," he replied. "Bruce Wayne."

"That billionaire?" Ron asked, surprised. Wayne nodded.

"I know how you're feeling right now," Bruce said. "I was eight when my parents were murdered before my eyes. You feel guilty, but you're not."

Ron laughed bitterly. "Not guilty?" he asked. "I'm every bit as guilty as those thugs were. If I hadn't run off like that, they wouldn't have followed me. If I had been fast enough, I could have saved them. You were eight years old when your folks were killed, but I've been crime fighting for four years now and I couldn't do a thing. He was right next to me and I couldn't stop him. You wouldn't understand. You weren't there."

"That's where you're wrong," Bruce said, his voice, suddenly deeper and colder. "I was there and if anyone is at fault, it is me. It happened in _my _city and I failed to protect them."

Ron stared at him in pure shock. "Y- you're... Him?" he asked softly. Bruce stared at him coldly.

"You want vengeance," he continued. "You can feel it, can't you? The need to make them pay?"

"I-I..."

"Yes or no?"

Ron looked away. "Yes..." he whispered."My father... before he died, he told me not to be afraid. And I'm not. I don't want people to go through the same thing that I did."

"I can help you," Bruce said, his voice returning to normal and gaining a more sympathetic tone. "After my parents were killed, I let my hatred and rage run freely. I... lost everything I cared about due to my hatred. I can help you master it before it masters you."

"Are... are you offering what I think you're offering?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

"Before you go accepting anything, let me make several things clear to you," Bruce said. "1. You will follow all the rules. 2. Your training will be harsh and intense, and it will be for a minimum of at least four hours daily. 3. I make the rules. I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?"

Ron felt a rustling in his pocket. He looked down to see Rufus peaking his head out and looking at him intently. "You think I should do it, buddy?" Ron asked. The naked mole rat looked at Bruce long and hard before nodding. Ron slowly mimicked the action. "I'll do it."

Bruce nodded as well. "Very well," he said. "I will get the formal adoption papers through. Come on. My car's this way."

* * *

><p>"Whoa..." Ron whispered as their limo pulled up to his new home - Wayne Manor. "We live here?"<p>

"It takes some getting used to," Bruce said. "At least that's what the others have told me?"

"Others?" Ron asked in confusion.

"My other adopted children," the playboy replied. "You'll be meeting them today."

The limo door opened and an elderly man was revealed. "Master Bruce, Master Ronald," he said in an English accent.

"Er, Master?" Ron asked.

"Ron, this is Alfred Pennyworth my butler," Bruce introduced as he exited the limo. "He's also the man that raised me all these years."

"But unfortunately none of that really sank in," the Englishman said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Ronald."

"Er, nice to meet you, too, Alfred," Ron replied as he stepped out of the limo. He made to go to the trunk and get his bags, but Alfred cut him off.

"Allow me, sir," he insisted. Bruce put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Alfred will get your bags," he said. "Let's head inside."

The two entered the mansion. Ron was blown away by the sheer grandiose of his new home.

"Let's find the others," Bruce said. "I told them you agreed and they seemed pretty anxious to meet you. You and Miss Possible are more popular than you realize."

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Well, they get your name wrong quite a few times, but still..." Bruce said with a small chuckle as Ron seemed to deflate. The two reached the end of the hallway and stood before a pair of double doors. "The living room."

The very first thing Ron spotted put a grin to his face despite himself. A large widescreen LCD was mounted on the wall and two familiar characters were currently bashing zombie brains onscreen.

"Dude, what the hell, team kill!" a boy, younger than Ron shouted.

"It wouldn't have happened if you would stay out of my way!" a young man, a few years older than Ron retorted.

"You two face real violence nightly and yet you still play these games?" Bruce asked, causing both of the younger men to jump.

"Bruce!" they exclaimed.

"Game Over!" the game stated. The two glanced back sharply before glaring at Bruce.

"Thanks a lot!" the boy growled before noticing Ron. "Hey! Is that him?"

"He has a name, Tim," Bruce said. "Boys this is Ron Stoppable."

"Nice to meet you, Ron," the older man greeted with a smile. "I'm Dick Grayson, your new older brother."

Dick was a young man in his early twenties. He had dark hair and an easy smile on his face.

"And I'm Tim Drake," the younger boy introduced himself. Tim was a teenage boy of about thirteen. Like, Dick, he had dark hair and a smile on his face.

"Hey," Ron greeted. "Nice to meet you." Chattering from Ron's pocket caused all to look down. Rufus poked his head out and chattered angrily at Ron. "Oh, right. This is my buddy, Rufus!"

The mole rat climbed onto Ron's shoulder. "Hnk, Hi!"

"I'm sorry about your parents, Ron," Dick said sympathetically.

Ron's grin turned upside down. "Yeah, so am I," he muttered. "But I'll be okay. At least that's what everyone keeps telling me."

Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. "It never really goes away," he said. "The pain. The feeling of loss. But it fades over time."

Tim quickly decided it was time for a change of subject. "You play Zombie Mayhem?"

Ron's grin returned. "You're looking at the runner-up for the nationwide Online Zombie Bashing event," he said proudly. "My buddy Felix made first and my other friend Josh was third."

"Whoa," Tim exclaimed. "Maybe you can help us actually get passed level ten." He turned and glared at Dick. "He keeps team killing me."

"Like I said, you just have to stay out of my way!" Dick replied.

"That's enough," Bruce cut in sharply. He looked at Ron. "As I said, your training will be harsh and intense. I want at least four hours."

"Right now?" Ron asked incredulously.

"You agreed, did you not?" Bruce retorted. "Tim, Dick, take Ron to the cave."

"You got it, boss," Tim said as Bruce strode away. "This way."

Ron followed the two boys until they reached a large grandfather clock. "Er, wh-" He was interrupted as Dick pressed a switch of some sort inside the clock, revealing a hidden stairwell. Ron followed them down the stairs, only to gaze at his surroundings in awe. The Batcave was absolutely enormous. Several stone platforms stood over the black depths of the caverns below them. He saw a variety of things ranging from a huge penny, a mechanical dinosaur and various trophies from Batman's previous adventures. Another feature to the cave was an enormous computer system. Lined up on the opposite side of the cave were display cases that contain various costumes.

Down below Ron spotted a fighting ring, surrounded by guard rails. Near it, a sleek black car - the Batmobile sat ready for action.

"This way," Bruce's voice called out. Ron jumped, realizing he was suddenly alone. He hurried along and found Bruce waiting for him wearing a black gi. "I expect you to take this even more serious than your partnership with Miss Possible, Ron. I've read your files and watched several footages of you. You have potential, but you've been treating it like it's a game. That is unacceptable here. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ron nodded as he put on the white gi that Bruce handed him.

"Good." Bruce growled. "Your training will consist of mind exercises, administered by myself. Wearing the mask will be stressing both mentally and physically. I will also be progressing your knowledge of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar along with other styles and weaponry. Along with that, you will be taught how to handle our computer and hack systems by Batgirl. You haven't met her yet. You will also be given gymnastic and weight training by Tim and Dick."

"Hope you're ready, kid," Dick said from behind him.

"You're in for one heck of a ride," Tim said from another direction.

"Damn," Ron muttered as Bruce, Dick and Tim advanced on him. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Rufus climbed down and hid in Ron's pocket. "Hnk, oh, boy,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea what I'm doing so feel free to flame all you want. This will not be a Kim/Ron fic nor will there be any slash/femslash. The story will take place in the DCAU, string in the New Superman/Batman Adventures and well into the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. In relation to the KP verse, it takes place at the beginning of season 3.**

**Current Ages: (I realize they're probably not correct, but for the sake of this piece of fanfiction, let's just pretend here.)**

**Kimberly "Kim" Possible: Recently turned 16**

**Ronald "Ron" Stoppable: 15 going 16. Birthday: August 30.**

**Joshua Wendell (It could be!) Mankey: 16**

**Bruce Wayne: Mid 30's **

**Richard "Dick" Grayson: 24**

**Timothy "Tim" Drake: 13**

**Barbara "Babs" Gordon: 20**

**Alfred Pennyworth: 60's**


	2. The Heist

_**A/N: Just something I decided to do on a whim. I don't own anything in this story, yada yada yada. Now, prepare yourself for the most plot hole ridden story you have ever read! Mwahahahahaha!**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, boys," a grungy man hissed as he lead a group of thugs into the First National Bank. "The Boss is expecting this job done by three, we get in; we get out, capiche?"<p>

"Awight," another man nodded.

"W-what if _he_ shows up?" yet another thug whimpered.

"That's why we gotta do this fast!" the first man growled. "Would you rather get on the Boss's bad side? I ain't afraid of the Bat."

"You should be," a voice growled. Suddenly a dark shadow fell from the balcony above.

"It's the Bat!" the nervous thug from before shouted.

"Close," the shadowy figure said. A thug raised his gun, but the shadowy hero was faster. He hurled a batarang, which embedded itself in the man's hand and forcing him to drop the gun in pain. The hero kicked the man's feet from under him and grabbed the gun. In seconds the weapon was dismantled and useless.

The nervous thug had seen enough. "I'm outta here!" he shouted as he made for the door. Several other goons followed. They had just reached the door when it was kicked off its hinges, knocking one of them out.

"T-there's two of them?" a thug whispered. Standing there, glaring at them was the Batman himself in all his shadowy glory. Batman grabbed the nearest thug and growled in his face before flinging the thug away and into his comrades. The figure from before emerged from the shadows, revealing himself.

His appearance seemed to be heavily based on the Batman himself. The suit was all black with a grey bat symbol emblazoned on the chest. In place of a cowl was a black domino mask. Protruding from the mask were two bat ears that would stick up through the young man's golden hair. Draped across his back was a long black cloak, cut to look like bat wings. Black, bladed gloves covered his hands while a gray utility belt was strapped along his waist.

"Good work, Batboy," the Batman nodded. The newly named Batboy nodded as the Dark Knight activated his comlink. "Batgirl, inform the police. The job's done."

"You got it, Batman," a feminine voice said through the comlink. Batman closed the link and turned back to Batboy.

"Batman," another voice, Robin's called in. "We've got situation at Gotham City Bank downtown."

"What's with the bank robberies lately?" Batboy asked.

"I don't know, but you'll definitely want to get down here," Robin said quickly. "It's the Joker."

"Let's go," Batman growled. He and Batboy reached quickly retrieved their grapples and were soon moving across the rooftops.

"Hasn't the Joker been in hiding?" Batboy asked. "Why's he suddenly robbing banks?"

"While we haven't spotted him directly involved, we have suspected he's indirectly involved in a string of burglaries," Batman explained. "And it's no secret that the Joker's funds are running low."

In the distance, the bank's alarm system began going off.

* * *

><p>"Mr. J, how much we haulin' off?" a woman dressed in skin tight black and red jester's outfit asked.<p>

"As much as we can carry, Harley, my dear," a man with white skin, green hair and red lips, wearing a purple suit said.

"Mr. J, what're we gonna do if Batman shows up?" Harley Quinn asked.

"Oh, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve if Batsy shows up," the Joker grinned.

"Then how 'bout me?" a new voice cut in. The Joker grunted as he felt a boot slam into his face.

"If it isn't the birdie," Joker giggled. "Don't worry, Robby, I've got something for you!"

He pinched the flower on his breast pocket, causing a yellow liquid to squirt out at the Boy Wonder. Robin leapt aside nimbly and took up a fighting stance. "Is that all you got, Joker?" Robin asked shaking his head. "I expected more from you."

"Then I'd hate to disappoint!" the clown cracked glancing beyond the sidekick's shoulder. Robin's eyes widened as he spun around to see one of the Joker's thugs behind him raising a crowbar. Robin side stepped the blow and roundhouse kicked the man in the face. Robin glanced around to see more of the Joker's gang advancing on him.

The Joker's usual insane giggling could be heard. "Ah, there's that spirit of yours Robby," he laughed. "You've got a fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me," another voice growled from behind him. The Joker spun around in time to be met with a gloved fist to the face. The clown was sent reeling... right into a kick in the face.

"Nice timing!" Robin exclaimed.

Clutching his face, the Joker looked up to see his arch nemesis glaring at him a glance to the side; he spotted a new face in the game of Bat and Clown. "I see the rumors are true," the Clown Prince of Crime muttered. "You've got a new sidekick?"

"We prefer being referred to as partners," Batboy growled.

The Joker waved it off. "To each his own, Bat Jr." he turned to his goons. "Get 'em, boys! See ya around, Batsy!" Joker grabbed Harley's sack of money and the two made off. The sound of squealing tires alerted them to his escape.

One of the men made to tackle Batman, but only made contact with the Dark Knight's fist in the bridge of his nose. Batman spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick, sending him flying. Robin leapt up, flipping over a thug's shoulder and using his momentum to hurl the thug into the one Batman had just kicked. Batboy glanced up and grinned. Reaching into his utility belt, he hurled two batarangs at a large circular chandelier. The projectiles cut through the chain that held it aloft. The light fixture came crashing down... right on the group of thugs.

Robin blinked in surprise as Batman turned his attention to the door in which the Joker had escaped.

"He got away," he muttered. "He managed to get at least one hundred thousand..."

"Nope," Robin said with a grin. "Before I jumped in to stop them, I sliced the bag open with a batarang. He probably lost more than half of it hightailing it out of here."

"That's not much," Batman assessed. "He'll have to try again and soon. Good job, Robin."

Robin grinned with a shrug. "No big."

Batboy visibly stiffened, which did not go unnoticed by the Dynamic Duo. "Let's get back to the Cave." Batman pressed a hidden button in his gauntlet and the sound of revving engines alerted them to the Batmobile approaching.

The trio entered the sleek black car and they were soon racing through the streets of Gotham. Robin kept glancing back at Batboy in uncertainty. Batman remained silent as the younger bat sat staring out the window. No one said anything as the car approached a cliff wall. As the car drew closer, the cliff opened, allowing them to speed through the caverns.

Batgirl glanced up at the sound of the Batmobile approaching. She watched as the sleek black car skid to a stop before the top opened the trio leapt out. "How'd it go?" she asked as she removed her cowl. Barbara Gordon was a beautiful girl of twenty. She had wavy, voluminous red hair and baby blue eyes that could sucker anybody into doing anything.

"The Joker escaped with fifty grand give or take," Robin informed her, removing his mask with a yawn.

"You should go to bed, Tim," Barbara suggested.

"I might just take you up on that suggestion," Tim said with another yawn. "Night."

"Goodnight, Tim," Bruce said as he removed his mask and sat as the computer.

As he began filing tonight's cases, Barb turned her attention to Batboy, who still had not removed his mask. In fact he had been standing there, staring into space for several minutes now. "Ron?" she asked.

Jumping slightly, Batboy turned his gaze to Barbara with a sheepish smile. He removed his mask and made his way to sit beside her. "Sorry, Babs," A small pink rodent suddenly popped out of Barbara's utility belt and climbed up Ron, chattering angrily. "Sorry, Rufus. I know you wanna come with me, but too many people might see you and make the connection to me." Rufus didn't like it, but understood the need for secrecy.

"Something on your mind?" Barbara inquired.

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "Or more like someone..."

"It's Kimberly, isn't it?" Bruce asked without looking away from the computer. Ron turned to him in surprise.

"How did you know?" he questioned.

"I noticed the way you responded to Tim's statement 'No big'," Bruce supplied. "That is Kimberly's catchphrase, is it not?"

Ron didn't bother asking how he knew _that_. "So what's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"He feels guilty," Bruce interjected before Ron could say anything. "He hasn't spoken to her in the three months he has been here. I doubt she even knows about his parents or where he is, after we removed that tracking chip from him."

"Okay, can you read minds or something?" Ron demanded incredulously. Bruce finally looked away from the computer and looked at Ron.

"I know because I went through the same thing," he said. "After my parents were murdered, I closed everyone out. I refused to talk to anyone, even Alfred. Eventually I began to feel guilty for causing Alfred so much worry."

"So what should I do?" Ron asked hopelessly.

"Talk to her," Barbara suggested. "Not over the phone, but in person."

"Bruce Wayne can schedule a trip in about a week," Bruce offered. Ron nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I'll do it."

"Good," Barbara smiled. "I should be getting home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Ron waved as she ascended the stairs to the mansion.

Bruce nodded and returned to the computer screen. Curious, Ron strode over and took a look. Bruce currently had a map of Gotham laid out, with several red dots strewn across the city. Ron recognized the areas as the places the Joker was suspected of robbing. "Where do you think he'll strike next?"

"The Joker is known for unpredictability," Bruce growled. "You can never really know what he's thinking. But I do know he needs money and fast. I doubt what he got away with is enough to cover the debts he undoubtedly owes the Crime families he's been working with. Add that debt to what he's paying his goons... he's in deep. He's getting desperate. Tonight's attempt was poorly coordinated."

"He's not planning very much is he?" Ron mused. "He could hit anything next. We'll just have to wait for him to make a move."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. I wasn't too keen on using the name 'Batboy' either. But after seeing an awesome picture on deviantart, (along with a lack of creative thinking) I decided to do it anyway. Ron's costume is HEAVILY based on it. You can find the link to the picture on my profile.**

**Pairing will eventually be Ron/Kara (Batboy/Supergirl)**


	3. World's Finest Pt1

_**A/N: Just something I decided to do on a whim. I don't own anything in this story, yada yada yada. Now, prepare yourself for the most plot hole ridden story you have ever read! Mwahahahahaha!**_

* * *

><p>Albert Jameson yawned as he walked over to his antique store window. He flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED and closed the curtain. He walked over to the door closed it.<p>

Or at least tried to. As the door was just about to close, a foot kept it from doing so.

"Hang on there, Clyde," a bubbly voice said as a woman wearing a red beret and sunglasses (which was strange, as it was raining outside) peaked inside.

"Sorry, Miss, we're closed," Albert informed her. The woman reached into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a purple box with a wind up crank. A jack-in-the-box?

"Just look at what I'm selling, you'll plotz!" she exclaimed as she began turning the crank. A childish tune played as she did so. Albert leaned towards in curiosity, only to leap back in surprise as a clown head sprang forward on a spring. Suddenly the clown head began releasing a pink gas in his face, causing Albert to begin coughing violently.

Suddenly Albert began laughing hysterically as the woman grinned.

"Good work, Harley girl!" a voice from behind her said. The Joker removed the woman's hat and glasses, letting Harley's harlequin hat and mask show. "Now, what would be a suitable trade for our joke-in-the-box?" The clown shoved the laughing storekeeper away as he began examining a bottle. Something caught his eye, causing him to grin. "Ooh!" he gasped as he rushed towards the green dragon statue. "For some reason, this just speaks to me! What do you think, Harl?"

"It's you, Puddin'," Harley told him as she opened her bag. The Joker grabbed the statue and pulled... It didn't budge. With a growl, the Joker pulled harder, causing part of the statue's leg to break off. The Joker grinned and placed the rest of the statue in Harley's bag, not even bothering with the broken off piece.

"Awfully nice doing business with you," the Joker said to the shopkeeper as he and Harley took their leave. "Ta-ta!"

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later<em>

Several police cars sat outside the store as detectives investigated the crime scene.

"It's weird," an overweight detective named Harvey Bullock muttered. "All this junk and the Joker only takes one lousy statue?"

"Especially since word on the street says he's desperate for cash these days," Police Commissioner Jim Gordon remarked.

"Things are never what they seem with the Joker," a voice growled from the shadows. The two police officers turned to see Batman and a new blonde partner.

"I guess the night brings out all the wackos," Bullock sneered. "Got got another kid for your freak show?"

The two bats ignored them as Batman examined the remains of the statue.

"It was made of jade," Gordon supplied. "Worth maybe a hundred grand."

Batboy handed Batman a small plastic bag, which he used to place the remains inside. "We'd like a closer look." Batman said as he and Batboy made their way to the exit.

Bullock watched them go incredulously. "Hey!" he exclaimed to Gordon. "He can't leave a crime scene with evidence!"

"You wanna stop him?" Jim asked. "Be my guest."

Bullock turned to do just that, only to find the two bats already gone.

* * *

><p><em>Batcave<em>

Batman carefully dropped a piece of the statue into a chemical-filled beaker. He nodded at Batboy, who pressed a button on the computer. The two watched as a small laser was fired onto the beaker. The computer screen began lighting up with various charts and information.

"According to this, the Laughing Dragon has earned quite the foreboding reputation," Alfred told them as he entered the cave with a book in hand. "Ever since it was carved in China nearly thirty years ago, it has passed through several owners, all of whom died prematurely."

"And I can tell you why," Batman said. "This so-called 'jade' is emitting low level radiation."

"A radiation that according to the computer," Batboy said, scanning the screen as Batman placed the piece inside his utility belt. "Is just like that of Kryptonite."

"And if the Joker knows this, I have a pretty good idea of what he wants to do with that Kryptonite," Batman growled. He turned to Batboy. "I'm sorry, Ron. Our trip to Middleton will have to wait. We'll head there after we go to Metropolis while Tim and Barbara watch after Gotham."

"I understand," Batboy nodded. "Catching the Joker is our first priority. So when do we leave?"

"Tonight," Batman said as he strode towards the changing area. "Get packing. Alfred, call LexCorp and tell them we'll be arriving earlier than planned."

Batboy nodded and followed him to change as Alfred left to do as Bruce asked.

* * *

><p><em>Skies over Metropolis<em>

Lois Lane stretched as she reviewed her notes for her latest scoop. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and the most gorgeous violet eyes you would ever see. She wore a purple jacket along with the usual pleated mini-skirt.

Suddenly one of the flight attendants was slammed against the wall of the plane, followed by another. The passengers, who were comprised of members of the press, watched in shock as several armed men made their way into the seating area.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press," one of the men announced. "If you stay calm, you may actually live to write about this." He placed a walkie-talkie to his ear. "Is the president secured?"

"Copy," a voice on the other end confirmed. "We've already informed him of our change in flight plans."

Lois made a break for the phone, only for one of the men to destroy it with a laser. The man who spoke grabbed her roughly and threw her into her seat. He strapped her to the chair and tightened it. "Let's make an example of this hero!" the man said as he cocked his gun. The other passengers wisely sat down and fastened their own seatbelts. "A very tragic example I'm afraid Ms..."

"Lane," Lois said coldly.

"Lane?" the man repeated. "As in _Lois_ Lane? The one Superman always saves?"

"'Fraid so," Lois shrugged as the plane suddenly lurched, causing the man to lose his balance. His face slammed into the window, allowing him to see a figure attached to the wing. Superman applied pressure to the wing and turned the plane upside down. The result was that the terrorists slammed into the ceiling, while the strapped down passengers remained sitting. "Thanks for strapping me in," Lois said laughingly. The plane was righted once again as Superman forced the door open. The wind from outside began sucking anything that wasn't held down out of the plane. The terrorists screamed as they began flying towards the door... Right into Superman's fist.

* * *

><p>"Happy I could help out, Mr. President," Superman nodded as the President of the United States drove off in his car. He turned around to see Lois waiting for him. "I hope I didn't shake you and the others up too badly."<p>

"I hate to say I've gotten used to it," Lois smiled. Superman smiled in return and prepared to take off. "Superman!"

"Yes?" the Man of Steel asked curiously.

"Um... How can I put this?" Lois muttered. "I was just thinking... It might be nice to see each other when I wasn't... I don't know, falling out a window or something. Not that I'm not grateful to all the times you've helped me, though!"

"I understand," Superman smiled.

"You do?" Lois asked hopefully. Superman was about to respond when there was a sudden explosion in the distance and the alarm of the First National Bank began ringing.

"It's the First National Bank!" Superman exclaimed.

"You better go," Lois muttered. "People might-" she stopped as she realized he had already flown off. "Get hurt..." She sighed as she began walking away. "_I understand, Lois_," she said, talking to herself. "Really, you do?" "_You're a complete moron_." "Why thank you, Superman. I think I'm a total loser, too..."

* * *

><p>"The President bestows his thanks to Metropolis's greatest son..." a tall bald man muttered as he read the front page of the Daily Planet news paper."Superman... favorite son my..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Mercy, start the car I'm coming down."<p>

Down in the parking lot, a blonde woman wearing a flat cap nodded into her cell phone. "Right away, Lex," She turned her attention to Lex's car in time to see a strange object being pointed at her. Suddenly a boxing glove erupted from the gun, punching her square in the face and knocking her out.

As Lex Luthor exited LexCorp Tower, he found Mercy standing by the car, her head down. Lex thought nothing of it and got into the back of the car. "The office. Now."

'Mercy' mock saluted him, still keeping her head down. "Swell, Mr. L." She slammed the door, causing Lex to flinch.

"Mr. L?" he muttered to himself. "Mercy?" he asked as she got into the driver's seat. She took off her hat, revealing the grinning face of Harley Quinn.

"Oh, yeah, she had a little _accident_," she giggled. Lex's eyes widened and he reached for the door, only for them to lock themselves. The car lurched forward as Harley slammed the gas.

"Alright, Missy!" Lex spat. "I don't know what your game is, but I promise you, you'll pay dearly for this! You're dead, you hear me?"

Harley exaggerated a yawn. "Blah, blah, blah," she muttered. She suddenly grinned. "Whoa, mama! Check out the cute hitch hiker!"

Standing on the side of the road was the Joker, his pant leg rolled up to reveal a smooth ivory skin. "Yoo hoo!" he called. Harley squealed as she slammed the brakes. The Joker entered the car as it stopped in front of him.

"Joker," Lex said coldly.

"Lexy, old kid!" Joker greeted. "Do I have a deal for _you_!"

"What do you want?" Luthor demanded. Joker wrapped his arm around Luthor's shoulders.

"I sense we're kindred spirits you and I," the clown began. "Oh, there are differences to be sure! Like hair! But underneath it all, we are both entrepreneurs, men of vision. We see an opportunity, we grab it! Am I right?"

Lex glanced at him but did not answer.

"Riiiight," the Joker smirked. He frowned. "But in the past few weeks I've had a run of bad luck. Bad luck that wears a cape! Thanks to that miserable, pointy-eared rodent Batman, all my operations in Gotham city have been shut down! But you, too, have an overgrown bully in long underwear. Which brings me to my proposition."

"I'm listening," Lex said despite himself.

"Pay me one billion dollars and I'll kill Superman!" Joker said confidently. Lex laughed mockingly.

"What makes you think you can kill Superman when you can't even handle a mere mortal in a Halloween costume?" he asked. Joker suddenly grabbed Lex by the front of his tuxedo.

"There's nothing _mere _about _that _mortal!" he growled. "Besides, I've read up on your fly-boy. I know his weakness." With that he reached into the box he had brought with him, revealing the Laughing Dragon. "See? Solid Kryptonite!"

Luthor stared at the dragon in shock before composing himself. "You know I can't be connected to this in any way."

"Oh, you'll be Mister Clean, I promise," the Joker assured. He held out his hand. "Deal?"

Luthor smirked and shook the proffered hand. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"I hear Wayne's deal with LexCorp could go into the billions," a bespectacled man named Clark Kent said to his partner. "He's a high roller."<p>

"I hear he's nothing but Gotham trash," Lois replied. "Rich, spoiled and-" she stopped as the door to Bruce Wayne's private jet opened, and a _god_ stepped out. "Absolutely gorgeous..."

Bruce smiled for the press as Ron stepped out behind him with Rufus on his shoulder. The blonde boy could still barely believe that this playboy was the same person as his mentor.

"Mr. Wayne!" a man shouted.

"What brings you to Metropolis?" a woman asked.

"Who is that boy with you?" another man asked.

Bruce ignored them all he had already caught his eye on a certain mini-skirt wearing reporter.

"Quick, is my hair straight?" Lois asked Clark. She didn't wait for him to respond as she pulled out a compact mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw Bruce's reflection in the mirror.

"Excuse me," Bruce said charmingly. "Aren't you the famous Lois Lane?"

Lois gasped and spun around so fast, she dropped her purse. "Me?" she asked nervously. "Famous? W-well, hardly. I mean... This is Clark Kent!"

With that she stooped down and began picking up her things. Clark held out his hand. "Mr. Wayne."

Bruce ignored the hand and began helping Lois pick her things up. Ron rolled his eyes and took the hand in Bruce's stead. "Hi, sorry about him," Ron said. "But I'm Ron Stoppable and this is my buddy, Rufus."

"Hnk, hi!"

Clark looked at him intrigued. "I know you, aren't you Kim Possible's sidekick?"

Ron flinched at Kim's name, causing Rufus to pat him on the cheek. "Er, yeah, or at least I used to be."

"Really?" Clark asked surprised. "And why's that?"

"My parents died," Ron muttered. Clark flinched.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Ron nodded.

"Bruce adopted me, and it's kinda hard to keep a team together when you're over fifteen hundred miles apart." Actually, they could probably do it. That is if Wade could get them both rides, but Ron wasn't about to say that.

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss," Clark said. "It must be nice living with a billionaire."

"Oh, yeah!" Ron nodded with a grin. "I'm rich, dude!"

Clark laughed.

Meanwhile, Bruce was still helping Lois pick up her things. "I read about your adventure on Airforce One," he said, handing Lois her purse. "You're quiet the news maker."

"More than you," Lois teased lightly. "Which brings up the question of why you're in town."

"Mr. Wayne!" the entire group turned to see a blonde woman with a bandaged head, waiting by a car. "Your car is ready."

Bruce turned back to Lois. "Maybe we could discuss it over dinner?" he offered. "If you're available?"

"Totally," Lois said without hesitation. She blushed. "I mean, I think so. I'll have to my calend- yes."

"Great," Bruce grinned. "I'll pick you up at eight. Let's go, Ron."

"Nice talking to you," Ron nodded at Clark.

"Likewise," he replied.

* * *

><p>Superman walked into the hospital room he had been directed to and immediately spotted the problem. "They found him like this at the city dump," Officer Daniel Turpin said, gesturing to the man in the bed. Dan waved his hand in front of the man's face. "The lights are on but nobody's home."<p>

"But we know who did it," Superman said. "He's telling us right now."

In a way, the former crime boss _was_ telling them something. He was laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Ron watched as a cat-sized mechanical spider-like machine transverse the rocky cliffs just outside the laboratory of LexCorp.<p>

"As you can see," Luthor said, gesturing to the camera screen. "Wayne-Lex T-7 can transverse the most difficult terrain, never losing sight of its ultimate target."

The T-7 approached a large black box and picked it up. A scientist clicked his stopwatch. "14.8 seconds."

"Congratulations," Bruce said. Lex smiled.

"This is _your _project, too, you know," he insisted.

"Well I'm proud of the work both our teams have done," Bruce nodded. "These robots are going to revolutionize un-manned space travel."

Lex put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Actually, there may be a use for them closer to home," he said quietly. He led Bruce and Ron into a long hallway. What they saw unnerved them both. It was the T-7... only twenty times normal size. "The joint chiefs have shown tremendous interest. It doesn't take much imagination to envision these robots on the battlefield."

"Except," Bruce said coldly. "I won't allow it."

"What?" Lex asked, thinking he must have misheard him.

"We don't like guns," Bruce supplied, to which Ron nodded stiffly. The playboy began leading Ron away.

"Well, Bruce I think _I _have something to say about this," Lex said.

"Not according to our deal," Bruce retorted as he and Ron entered and elevator. "All technological applications need my approval first. Blame it on me, Lex." he continued as the elevator closed. "Tell your pals at the Pentagon... I just don't have the imagination."

"Why are you working with him again?" Ron asked, arms crossed.

"I need to keep up appearances," Bruce replied. "But I should have known he'd try something like this."

"He's like the opposite of you," Ron mused. "Instead of using his money for good, Lex just throws it all into getting rid of Superman, or pulling off stunts like this."

"Let's just hope I can use my authority to get those things dismantled," Bruce muttered. The elevator opened. "But first, I've got a date to prepare for."

"You sure you wanna be moving in on Superman's girl?" Ron asked.

"I don't see his name on her," Bruce smirked. "And besides, she probably knows more about Superman than most people. She'll be a valuable source of information."

"You're using her," Ron accused.

"I am not," Bruce denied. "I do believe her to be a beautiful and strong woman. Her possibly knowing information is just a bonus."

"Whatever you say, Bruce," Ron sighed.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne and Lois Lane sat at a table at one of the most expensive restaurants in Metropolis.<p>

"So he just appears whenever there's trouble?" Bruce asked the reporter, referring to the Man of Steel. "No special signal?"

"He's not like your Batman, thank goodness," Lois said, wrinkling her nose cutely.

"Then how do you contact him?" Bruce pressed.

"Committing a felony helps," Lois said. She gave Bruce a playful look. "Listen, you seem awfully interested in Superman, do you want me to fix you two up?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry," he chuckled.

Lois shook her head. "No, I'm sorry," she said. "It's just; I was hoping to get away from the subject of the Man of Steel for one night. I've been a little too consumed with him lately..."

Bruce stood and offered her his hand. "Maybe we could change subjects?" he offered, gesturing to the center of the room where several diners where dancing to a slow tune. Lois smiled and took his hand. The two made their way to the dance floor.

"No more men in tights?" Lois asked playfully.

"Deal," Bruce said charmingly as the two began to dance.

* * *

><p>"So just keep your ears open," Clark said to Captain Bibbo Bibbowski. "Let me know if you hear any buzz about the Joker." With that said, Clark handed him a wad of twenty dollar bills.<p>

"Sure thing, Mr. Kent," the Captain nodded. He frowned. "Uh, but, uh, which one? There's lots of Jokers around here."

Clark was about to explain when he heard a very familiar sound. The sound of a cape flapping in the wind, and not just one, but two. He glanced out the window to see two shadowy figures leaping across the rooftops...

Batman and Batboy landed on the roof of a popular club, notorious for its usual crowd of mobsters.

"Tsk," Batboy scoffed. "Looks like even 'Golden Metropolis' has its trash."

"Superman is too much of a boy scout to do anything about them," Batman said as they peered down through the skylight, searching for their target. "Unless they actively do something wrong, he won't do anything about them. He likes to see the good in people."

"There he is!" Batboy exclaimed, pointing to a roundish man in a red Italian suit. Batman nodded and he leapt forward, easily breaking the glass windows.

Batman landed on the table in front of Binko, a high ranking mobster. His entrance had drawn a halt to the club's activities as the music and dancers stopped to stare at him. The Dark Knight slowly rose to his full height and glared down at the mobster.

"It's been a long time, Binko," Batman growled. "I heard your boss Carlini's been replaced. We need to talk."

One of Binko's goons reached into his vest and pulled out a gun, only to be crushed beneath the weight of Batboy as he leapt from the window. The gun went off, sending the clubbers into a panic as they began scattering. Two thugs leapt at Batman, only to be met with a powerful roundhouse, sending them flying backwards.

Batman turned to see Binko was gone. He glanced to the side to see the round man hiding behind more of his goons. "Get him!" Binko shouted. Batboy rushed forward, kicking a thug in the face and back flipped into another. One of the thugs began firing a pistol at the young man. Batman hurled a batarang at the man. The projectile knocked the weapon out of his hand as the man screamed in pain.

Binko, seeing his thugs defeated so easily, made a dash for the doors. He placed his hands on the door handle, but froze when a batarang embedded itself on the door, mere inches away from his hand. Batman grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Where's the Joker?" he growled.

"Who knows?" Binko smirked. "Makin' 'haha' with Harley Quinn." Batman began applying pressure to Binko's throat. "I dunno, honest! I never went back after he muscled in! I don't want nothin' to do with that clown!"

"Batman," Batboy hissed. Batman turned as he felt a hand on his arm.

"That's enough," Superman said firmly. "I think you've got your answer."

Batman's response was to grab Superman's wrist and fling him across the room. The Man of Steel slammed right into a table and glared at Batman. The Dark Knight noticed Binko making his escape and was about to chase after him, but Superman rammed into him, sending him flying into the wall.

"I heard you were crazy," Superman said as he approached Batman. "I didn't think you were stupid." He narrowed his eyes at Batman and using his X-ray vision to see behind the cowl. What he saw shocked him. "Bruce Wayne?"

"You peaked..." Batman growled as he stood.

"I won't have vigilantism in _my _town." Superman said. He glanced at Batboy. "Let me guess, Ron Stoppable?"

Batboy didn't answer. Instead he reached into his utility belt. "You'll be rid of us," he said. "As soon as we find the Joker."

"That may not be soon enough-" Superman was cut off as Batboy raised the Kryptonite shard they had brought with them. The Man of Steel back away in shock as he felt the small fragment sapping his strength.

"It doesn't take much, does it?" Batman asked. "The Joker has twenty pounds more where this came from. Thought you might like to know."

Batboy tossed the Kryptonite into a nearby glass of cognac. Superman watched as the drink sizzled. He turned back to see the Dark Knight and his squire were gone.

* * *

><p>Superman touched down at his apartment after making sure no one saw him. He began pulling off his costume when the phone rang. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi," Lois said on the other end. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be in late tomorrow. I'm having breakfast with Bruce."

"Isn't that special?" Clark said sarcastically as he threw his uniform onto the bed.

"Do I detect a note of disapproval?" Lois asked. Clark could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You were the one who compared him to garbage," he retorted. Something caught his eye. Glancing at his uniform, he saw a small blinking device on his cape.

"Well I was wrong," Lois said. "He's very thoughtful and much deeper than the gossip mongers would lead you to believe. You'd be surprised."

"Would I now?" Clark muttered as he picked the small device off his cape. It was in the shape of a bat. Clark paled and began approaching the window.

"I'll let you get back to counting sheep or whatever it is you Kansas boys dream about," Lois said. "Bye."

Clark dropped the phone as she hung up. He used his telescope vision and saw two familiar figures watching him from several blocks away. His jaw dropped as Batman and Batboy smirked at him. With a mock salute, they leapt from the roof and out of sight.

"Touché..." Clark muttered as he destroyed the device in his hands.


	4. World's Finest Pt2

_**A/N: Just something I decided to do on a whim. I don't own anything in this story, yada yada yada. Now, prepare yourself for the most plot hole ridden story you have ever read! Mwahahahahaha!**_

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

"Senator... declined... comment," Lois muttered as she finished typing her latest article. "Done!" She jumped when she felt someone kiss her cheek.

"And not a moment too soon," Bruce said with a smile.

"Bruce!" Lois exclaimed happily. "When did you-"

"About three paragraphs ago," Ron said offhandedly, leaning on a nearby desk. "Bruce didn't want to distract you."

"Ready to do the town?" Bruce asked.

"Give me a minute to see the Chief," Lois said. "Then I'm all yours."

She ran to where Clark was working. "Clark, keep an eye on the boys for me will you? I'll be right back." Clark glanced to see Bruce wave at him.

"Actually, Lois-" Clark began.

"Don't be intimidated," Lois interrupted as she continued walking towards the Chief's office. Her voice turned playful. "_Regale _him with madcap tales of the _nightlife _in Smallville."

"She never stops, does she?" Bruce asked, walking over to Clark.

"Not that I've noticed," Clark nodded. He lowered his voice. "Any luck finding the comedian?"

"Three nights and not so much as a green hair," Bruce muttered.

"Of course you have been dividing your time between work and Lois," Clark said.

"Is that a problem?" Bruce asked.

"Let's just say I'm concerned," Clark said, eyes narrowed. "Your reputation is dubious. In _and _out of costume."

"Don't worry," Bruce said with a smirk. "I'm taking Lois quite seriously. Besides, it seems to me, you've had your chance."

Clark was about to respond when Lois came running over. She wrapped her arm around Bruce's. "So, Mr. Wayne, ready to sweep me off my feet?" she asked. Bruce sent one last smirk to Clark.

"Be seein' you," he said as he and Lois took their leave. Ron stayed behind with Clark.

"And why are _you _still here?" Clark muttered. Ron turned to him.

"I actually came to see _you_," Ron admitted. Clark looked at him in surprise. "We're not your enemies, Clark."

"Bruce doesn't seem to feel that way," the reporter said.

"That's just how he is," Ron explained. "Although you two have your differences, Bruce respects what you do. I'm asking you do the same. Our goals are the same, here. Its better we work together than have these tensions between us. So what do you say? Partners for now?"

"I'm not sure your... mentor would approve with this partnership," Clark said raising an eyebrow. Ron grinned.

"What Bruce doesn't know won't hurt him," he said. Clark smiled slightly.

"Alright, then," he nodded.

"Booya!" Ron cheered. "What do you say we solidify this partnership over lunch? Bueno Nacho?"

"Well my lunch break is in a few minutes," Clark mused. "Alright. But I've never heard of Bueno Nacho."

Ron stared at Clark, horrified. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Clark, my friend," Ron said dramatically. "You have no idea what you're missing. You still have much to learn, young padawan."

Clark chuckled as the clock struck twelve, signaling the start of his lunch break.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

Bruce and Lois stood on the balcony of a five star restaurant and looked out across the city. "This city is gorgeous at night," Lois sighed.

"Is it?" Bruce asked. "I wasn't looking at the city." Lois smiled and looked away, blushing. "Lois, about Clark Kent..."

"What about him?" Lois asked.

"Are you and he... I mean..." He stopped when he felt her touch his arm.

"No, Bruce," Lois said. "Your only competition flew away some time ago." Bruce smiled and leaned down towards her. Lois closed her eyes as the two moved closer and closer...

"My," a voice interrupted them. "You do live dangerously!" The two lovebirds turned to see the Joker sitting on a nearby table and grinning at them. "Don't you realize you're moving in on Superman's main squeeze?"

Suddenly several armed men rushed from their hiding places and began surrounding the two. The other diners were smart enough to get the hell out as the gangsters appeared. Bruce stood in front of Lois protectively as the gang began backing them up. The Joker leapt forward while Bruce was distracted and used his joy buzzer. Lois screamed as she fell unconscious from the electrical surge. The Joker caught her before she hit the floor.

"Take your hands off her, you-" Bruce shouted as he took a step towards the Joker. The goons began shooting at Bruce, forcing him to back up.

"I don't think so, Brucy boy!" Joker laughed. "I think you're outclassed here!"

"Really?" a voice asked from above them. "Then how about me?" Everyone glanced up to see Batboy swinging down, knocking a goon out in the process.

"Baby Bat?" the Joker exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And where's Papa Bat?"

"I figured I better keep an eye on you clowns," Batboy quipped as he took out a goon that had rushed at him. "And what the old bat doesn't know won't hurt him." The thugs began firing at him. Batboy leapt back and ducked behind a table for cover. Moving quickly, Batboy hurled batarangs at the goons, knocking their guns out of their hands. However, just as that happened, the door slammed open and more goons steamed in.

"You didn't think I'd try anything without reinforcements, did you?" Joker grinned.

"Gee, wish I'd thought of that," Batboy muttered. Suddenly the building shook as a part of the ceiling suddenly caved in. "Oh, wait. I _did_."

"Superman?" the Joker shouted as everyone looked up to see the Man of Steel flying down to land next to Batboy. "You teamed up with Superman?"

"We figured it'd be the easiest way to take you down," Superman said.

"Now hand over Miss Lane and we won't hurt you too badly." Batboy demanded.

"I don't think so..." Joker muttered. "Boys!" The thugs raised their guns... And began firing at Bruce's feet. Bruce, who had been backed up to the side railings, lost his balance and fell over the side.

"Shit!" Batboy cursed as he rushed past them and jumped over the side. Joker cackled and turned to see Superman advancing on him.

"I may not have expected Bat Jr. to be here, but I prepared for you," Joker reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a familiar glowing green rock. Superman's eyes widened as he backed away from the Joker. He could feel his strength ebbing. "Now, boys!"

The goons began firing at Superman. The weakened Man of Steel ducked behind a table as the shots missed him by mere inches.

"Let's get out of here, boys!" Joker called.

"But, boss," a thug argued. "We've got a chance now! We-"

"Quiet!" Joker snapped. "I've got a plan for Superman. This would be too easy. No fun at all!"

"Boss!"

Joker growled in annoyance and squeezed the flower on his breast pocket, unleashing his laughing gas on the goon. The goon began laughing hysterically as the other thugs looked at him fearfully. "Anyone else have any objections?" When no one spoke up, the Joker grabbed Lois and slung him over his shoulder. "Good. Let's go."

With that the Joker and his goons hightailed it out of the room.

Superman peaked around the table to see the Joker already gone. A grapple wrapped itself around the railing and a few moments later, Batboy reappeared, carrying Bruce.

"Where's the Joker?" Bruce demanded.

"He... got away," Superman said, walking towards them. "He had Kryptonite on him."

Batboy looked confused. "Why didn't he finish the job when he had the chance?"

"He said it wouldn't be any fun doing it this easily," Superman supplied. He glared into the distance. "I've gotta find Lois."

"You realize she's just the bait," Bruce said.

"I'll be careful," Superman said.

"Careful won't cut it," Bruce retorted. "With the Joker, expect the unexpected. You've seen what he can do, even to you."

"Maybe you should have remembered that," the Man of Steel replied coldly as he flew off. Batboy turned to Bruce.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now, we find Lois," Bruce replied.

"You realize she's just the bait," Batboy teased with a smirk.

"Oh, I know," Bruce growled. "Let's go."

Batboy chuckled as he followed Bruce out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Detective Turpin and Superman sat anxiously in the detective's office. Both jumped when the phone began ringing. Turpin pressed a button on his video phone. "SCU, Turpin."<p>

The Joker's image appeared on the phone. "Amscray, Turnip, I wanna talk to the boy in blue!"

"You got somethin' to say, Clown? Say it to-" Turpin was cut off as Superman pushed him out of the way.

"I'm here, Joker," he said. "What have you done with Lois Lane?"

The Joker stepped away from the screen to reveal Lois hanging from a chain, gagged and tied up with a giant bow tie. "She's right here, Superman," he said. "And she'd love to see you! Want to know where _here _is? Don't blink!" Suddenly the screen began emitting a bright light and a map of Metropolis appeared.

"Get the picture, Supey?" A dot appeared on the map labeled. YOU ARE HERE. A clown's head appeared about twenty blocks away labeled. I AM HERE. "Come alone." the Joker said. "No cops or little Lois dies laughing."

Superman strode over to the window. "Wait, what picture, what did he mean?" Turpin, who had been blinded by the light, demanded as Superman took off into the night sky. The Man of Steel was so intent on his destination; he didn't notice the Batplane following him at a discreet distance.

* * *

><p>Superman burst through the ceiling of one of Lex Luthor's facilities, wearing a full-body radiation suit. He glared into the shadows, where a figure could be seen leaning against the wall. The Joker stared back with a grin on his face.<p>

"More powerful than a locomotive," the Joker cracked. "And just about as subtle." Superman stepped into the light, revealing his radiation suit. "Oh, I'm flattered you put on your Sunday best!"

"Where is she, Joker?" Superman demanded, taking a step towards him.

"Forget about Lois," the Joker laughed. "Feast your eyes on this!" He pulled out half of the Laughing Dragon with a grin on his face. Superman smirked as he continued advancing on the poor clown. The Joker, realizing it wasn't working attempted to flee.

The Man of Steel grabbed the Joker by the front of his suit. "Now I'll ask you once more..." he said lowly. He shoved the clown away. Sagging in defeat, the Joker began leading him to where Lois was being held.

"I don't understand!" the Clown Prince of Crime exclaimed as they entered the room. "I had it all planned so perfectly!" Superman walked passed him and towards Lois. Suddenly the Joker snapped his fingers. "Oh, wait! That's it!"

Superman turned to see what he was going on about now. "What?"

"Silly me!" Joker laughed. "I forgot the acid!" He applied pressure to the flower on his chest, causing an extremely acidic substance to fly onto Superman's suit. As the acid began eating away at the suit, the Joker tossed the Kryptonite dragon at Superman.

The Man of Steel groaned as he dropped to his knees in pain. "Oh, what's the matter, Supey?" Joker taunted. He kicked Superman away and the Man of Steel landed right next to the Kryptonite. "No steam left in the old locomotive?" The Joker pressed his joy buzzer to Superman's back, electrocuting him. As the Man of Steel screamed, the clown glanced up at the glaring Lois. "I hope you're taking notes!" Suddenly the phone in the Joker's pocket began ringing. "Not now!" he hissed into the phone.

"But, Puddin!" Harley said from the other end. "The Bats are headed your way!"

"Get out!" Joker hissed in surprise. He turned to Lois. "Pardon my hasty exit. We have a pest control problem." He began walking towards the door. He glanced at Superman. "Feel free to expire any time!"

In the main part of the facility, Batman and Batboy weaved their way through the barrage of bullets being fired at them by the Joker's goons. Batman punched one in the gut before nailing him with an uppercut, sending him flying into his comrades. Batboy leapt down the remaining steps, landing on top of another goon. He back flipped away and sucker punched the remaining thug in the face.

The two continued into the next room to see Superman on the floor, the Kryptonite draining him. Suddenly the door closed behind them and the Joker's laughing could be heard over the intercom. "_Three _for the price of one!" the clown cackled. As a red gas began pumping into the room. "And the best part is; you're all going out with a smile!"

"Have a happy!" Harley's voice shouted cheerfully.

Batman, thinking fast began examining the various acid containers lined along the wall. He picked one up. "Hydrochloric acid..." he muttered."It would take a week to eat through the wall." He was about to put it back, but Superman called out to them.

"No, wait!" he exclaimed. "K-Kryptonite..."

Batman nodded and began pouring the acid onto the Laughing Dragon. Batboy threw a batarang at the bow tying Lois to the chains. With a muffled scream, she fell into his arms. Batboy grinned as he removed her gag. "Hey, you're as beautiful as the papers say you are."

Lois smirked at him. "Thanks, jail bail," she frowned worriedly. "But what are we going to do now?"

"Why don't we leave it to the Boy Scout?" Batboy asked as Batman helped Superman up. Superman nodded at them and grabbed Batman and Batboy in each arm.

"Hop on," Superman urged Lois. The reporter hopped on the hero's back without hesitation. "Keep your heads down!" With that, the Man of Steel took off running and used his head to ram through the door.

Elsewhere, the Joker and Harley fell to the ground as a large tremor shook the facility. Harley glanced at the security cameras. Her eyes widened. "Uh oh, they're loose!"

"That's not fair!" the Joker cried. The two clowns ran towards the door, only for the wall to cave in as Superman crashed through.

"It's over, Joker!" the Man of Steel exclaimed as Batman, Batboy and Lois stepped through the hole. The Joker's response was to toss a bag onto the floor. The group watched as hundreds of marbles began spreading over the floor.

"It hasn't begun, Supey!" Joker exclaimed as he and Harley took off through the door. Superman and Lois stared at the marbles in confusion.

"He's gotta be kidding," Superman said incredulously. He took a step forward.

"Stop!" Batboy shouted. Suddenly the marbles began exploding one by one. Superman backed up in shock.

"They're grenades!" he exclaimed as Batman and Batboy pushed Lois out of harm's way.

"Expect the unexpected," Batman growled as Superman grabbed them all and crashed his way through the ceiling just as the entire facility was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

Superman landed in a nearby parking lot. Batman shoved Superman away as soon as they landed. "Thank you," the Kryptonian said. "I couldn't have saved Lois without your help."

"I'm aware of that," Batman said coldly. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out the Batplane's remote and his grapple. Batboy sighed.

"Can't we just get in like normal people?" he muttered as he pulled out his grapple as well. The Batplane flew by and the two masked heroes fired their grapples, attaching themselves to the plane. "See ya 'round."

With that, they were whisked away by the small jet, their capes flowing behind them, giving them the appearance of two bats.

Suddenly Lois gasped. "Bruce!" she exclaimed, panicking. "Bruce Wayne! He was with me when the Joker- Is he alright? Do you know?"

"He's fine," Superman said. He stared after the retreating Batplane. "Just fine..."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

"I wish to insure all of Metropolis that this explosion was non-nuclear and presents no danger to the community," Lex Luthor announced before the press as they stood in front of the remains of his facility. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." With that he began walking towards his car. The crowd attempted to follow him, but Mercy blocked them off.

"You heard the man," she said before following after her boss.

"What could have possessed me to trust that clown?" Lex whispered to Mercy.

Unknown to him, a certain bespectacled man heard him even over the din of the crowd. Clark frowned as he watched Luthor's retreating back.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Harley was attempting to cheer up her boss and love interest. "Hey, Mr. J," she said holding up a piece of cheese. "I'm Batman, eat me, eat me!"<p>

Joker smiled at her. "I know you're trying to cheer me up, Harley," he said. "But whenever I blow a billion dollar deal, IT REALLY KILLS MY APPETITE!"

Anything else the Joker was about to say was cut off by the sound of a machine gun firing as bullets began hailing down on them. The two clowns dashed for cover as Mercy, carrying a submachine gun walked into the abandoned warehouse in which the two clowns were lying low. Lex calmly entered after her.

Joker chuckled nervously as he walked over to the bald billionaire. "Lexy old boy," he began. "Now, I kno-" He was cut off as Lex grabbed him by the front of his suit.

"What were you _thinking_, you maniac?" he shouted.

"Harley, dear!" Joker called out. Harley leapt from behind a box and entered a fighting stance.

"Drop him, Baldy!" Harley exclaimed. Lex glanced behind him.

"Mercy!" he ordered.

Harley let out an 'eep' as Mercy tackled her away. "This is for that punch in the face!" Mercy growled as she began raining punches on Harley's face.

"Oh, listen to Little Miss Can't-take-a-joke!" Harley retorted, flipping Mercy over.

The Joker turned to Lex. "Now, can't we settle this like gentlemen?" he asked nervously. Luthor grunted and released him. The Joker straightened out his suit and gestured to a nearby lounge chair. "Thank you. Now have a seat."

Lex took a seat as Joker sat down on a fold-up chair across from him. The two men ignored the catfight going on a few feet away. "You owe me an explanation," Luthor said calmly.

"The lab was a perfect setup," the Joker explained. "How did I know old Bat-breath would show up?"

"Batman?" Lex demanded. "He followed you to Metropolis?"

"Oh, right," the Joker scoffed. "Like it's _my _fault the Bat and Brat showed up. I've still got half the Kryptonite. I can still finish the job. _But_, I have to cope with _two _men in tights and a bat-pixie. The price goes up."

"Unacceptable," Luthor said standing up. "If you can't handle some mental case in a fright mask, our deal is off." He turned to where Mercy was banging Harley's head into the floor. "Mercy, let's go." He turned back to the Joker. "Keep in mind; this is your last chance." With that, he took his leave, Mercy limping behind him.

* * *

><p>Clark cleared his throat before knocking on the apartment door in front of him. The door opened, revealing Lois Lane.<p>

"Hey!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Smallville! Come in, what's up?"

Clark smiled and entered the apartment. "I see you're holding up after last night. I've been-" He stopped when he saw who was sitting on Lois's couch. Bruce Wayne smiled and waved. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company." He turned to leave, but Lois grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, you might wanna at least tell me why you stopped by," she insisted, dragging him over to the couch.

"I've been nosing around," Clark told her. "I think I know why the Joker's suddenly after Superman."

Bruce's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Well," he said, leaning forward slightly. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Clark glanced at Bruce before looking back at Lois. "I think he's in cahoots with your boyfriend's business partner."

"With Lex?" Lois asked skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"I can't prove it," Clark admitted. He squared his face. "Yet."

"I suppose I could... _ask _him?" Bruce offered, sending a look at Clark. The reporter didn't seem to approve but didn't say anything.

"Sure," he said reluctantly. "You do that..."

Bruce just smirked.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

_LexCorp Penthouse_

Lex Luthor was asleep in bed, when suddenly, the balcony doors slammed open. Lex shot up. "Wha- who?" he froze when he made out the figure in front of him. He gasped when Batman made his way out of the shadows and right into his face. "What do you want?"

"Information, regarding a mutual acquaintance," Batman growled.

"What are you talking about, I don't know anything," Lex smirked over Batman's shoulder. The Dark Knight glanced over his shoulder to see a shadowy figure land on top of Mercy, crushing her under its weight.

"I think you know exactly who he means," Batboy said coldly. Batman glared down at Lex, making the billionaire shiver involuntarily.

"Where is he?" he growled. "What kind of deal have you made with him?"

"I-I don't- I..." Lex sputtered.

Suddenly a there was a banging at the door. "Mr. Luthor, are you alright?" someone asked from the other side.

"He's in trouble," another said. "Someone's in there, the door's locked!"

Batboy wasted no time in making his exit. Batman sent one last glare at Luthor before following Batboy. "Think about it," the Dark Knight said over his shoulder. "I'll be back." With that he grappled onto a nearby building and swung away just as the guards outside broke through the door.

"Mr. Luthor?" a man asked.

"Get out!" Luthor growled, still shaken. The guards looked at each other before doing as he asked. Mercy groaned as she stood back up. "Contact the clown immediately." he said to her. "It appears we'll have to deal with his _friend _after all."


	5. World's Finest Pt3

_Daily Planet_

"A transfer?" Clark asked in shock as Lois handed him a cup of coffee.

"Just to the Planet's Gotham City bureau," Lois said offhandedly.

"Does this mean you and Bruce...?" Clark said uncertainly.

"We haven't made a formal commitment or anything," Lois said with a dreamy look on her face. "But, yeah, it's that serious." The two of them made their way back to their desks. "Hey, chin up, Smallville. With me out of the picture, you might get a shot at stardom."

"Lois, Clark!" a voice called out to them. They turned to see the Chief running up to them. "I just got a call the cruise ship S.S. Atlantic is sending a distress signal two hundred miles off shore."

"Whoa!" Lois exclaimed in excitement as she rushed to her desk.

"Exactly," the Chief nodded. "Call the Coast Guard to confirm and the cruise line for a statement. You're not out of here yet, Lane!"

Clark backed away into an empty room as the Chief made his way back to his office. A few minutes later Superman was flying towards the coast.

* * *

><p>"So you and Lois are pretty serious despite only knowing each other for a few days," Ron said offhandedly as Bruce worked out on the butterfly exercise machine.<p>

"Is that a problem?" Bruce asked.

"No, it just seems like this is going pretty fast," Ron replied. "Now, I know I don't exactly have much of a track record, but I can tell that this could end badly."

"We'll have plenty of time together after she transfers to Gotham," Bruce said.

"She's dropping her life in Metropolis for you," said Ron. "Does she even know about our night job?"

"No," Bruce replied as he finished his last rep.

"What?" Ron asked, as Bruce wiped the sweat off with a towel. "She deserves to know, dude. You can't-" Ron stopped as a giant shadow fell over them. He and Bruce looked out the window to see a giant clown-shaped zeppelin flying through the city. On the side of the balloon were the words 'Laff Night at Hobbs Bay.'

"What the devil is he up to now?" Bruce growled.

"A change of attire, sirs?" Alfred asked, bringing them their costumes.

"How fast can we get to Hobbs Bay?" Ron asked. Alfred walked over to a large white box and opened it, revealing a set of black jet packs.

"If I may be so bold," Alfred said. "When in Rome..."

In minutes, Batman and Batboy were flying towards the coast.

* * *

><p>Superman swept down and landed on the deck of the large cruise liner. The captain of the ship approached him curiously. "What's the problem, Captain?" the Man of Steel asked.<p>

"What do you mean?" the Captain asked.

"You sent out a distress call, didn't you?" Superman clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"Not on my authorization," the Captain replied. Superman's eyes narrowed as he picked up a faint beeping sound. He leaned over the edge of the ship to see a tiny toy boat, attached to the ship was the one emitting a distress signal.

"There's the culprit," Superman said. "It's broadcasting an electric beacon."

"If one of my crew is responsible for this prank-" The Captain's angry statement was cut off as the tiny boat suddenly exploded, creating a hole on the side of the boat. "What's happening?"

The ship began sinking as water poured into the interior of the large vessel. "Whoever sent that distress signal just provided the distress," Superman said as he went to try and affix the problem. The people on the ship were clearly panicking, as they were already trying to climb into the lifeboats.

'_Wait, that's it!'_ Superman flew up and grabbed one of the lifeboats.

"Hey, get in like the rest of us, pal!" one of the stupider civilians shouted. Superman rolled his eyes and carried the lifeboat down to the large hole in the boat. Diving into the water, the Man of Tomorrow used the boat to cover the opening and used his laser vision to graft the vessel to the cruise liner. Superman emerged from the water as the crew members began draining the ship of the water. His eyes narrowed as he made out the sound of lasers being fired in Metropolis.

* * *

><p>Batman and Batboy flew over the harbor using their jetpacks. "Where is he?" Batboy asked.<p>

"There," Batman growled, gesturing to one of the piers. The two touched down on the pier, where the Joker was waiting for them. The clown grinned upon seeing their mode of transportation.

"Copybats, copybats!" he cackled. "Suffering from propulsion envy, Batsy?"

The two bats stiffened as they heard the sound of something metallic landing behind them. They turned to see one of the Wayne-Lex T-7 Battle Techs standing behind them.

"Think of it as a welcome wagon, Bats," the Joker continued. "Welcoming _you _to the nearest mortuary!"

The machine fired a laser at the two Bats. Batman fired up his jetpack and took to the sky. Batboy ducked behind a pile of crates as the T-7 fired at him. The Dark Squire cursed as his jetpack was hit. He quickly discarded it and made his way into the shadows. Batman pressed a button on the jetpack and three small missiles were fired at the machine. The machine took the assault head on and was significantly damaged.

The Joker took the chance the distraction caused to slip away. "Oh, this may be a fair fight after all!" he exclaimed. "And who wants to see that?"

The T-7 retaliated and fired a laser at Batman. The Dark Knight dodged, but unfortunately, the laser managed to strike his jetpack. He quickly unstrapped it and began freefalling as it exploded above him. He felt someone grab him and looked up to see Batboy as they swung from a grapple.

"You just _had _to have these things made, didn't you?" Batboy quipped.

"Not now," Batman growled as he brought out his own grapple. The two made landed on a passing bus and looked back to see the T-7 still following them. The spider-like machine lowered itself to the ground. Its legs withdrew into its body and treads appeared in their place.

"What the hell it can turn into a mini-tank, too?" Batboy demanded as the machine chased after the bus.

"It was designed to be able to transverse any terrain," Batman said. The T-7 began firing lasers at the bus.

"People are gonna get hurt if we stay up here!" Batboy exclaimed.

"Then we better get moving," Batman growled. He fired another grapple at a nearby building and began ascending to it. Batboy followed his example as the machine fired another laser at them. The two of them crashed their way through the window of a nearby building. They rolled into the landing and glanced around them.

"Uh, oh," Batboy muttered. Batman looked up to see a shocked Lois Lane staring at them. They had ended up at the Daily Planet.

"Let me guess," Batman said to Lois. "You're the only one here?" Lois slowly nodded and gasped as Batman grabbed her and jumped away, just as the T-7 entered through the broken window and fired a laser at them.

"This way!" Batboy shouted, finding the building's stairway. Batman, carrying Lois entered the stairwell and slammed the door shut. He used a line from his grapple to tie the door handle to the stair's railing, sealing it shut.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Lois asked. The line did little good as the T-7 began breaking the door down. Batman grabbed Lois and the three leapt down the stairs.

"How do we contact Superman?" Batman demanded.

"I heard he's out at sea," Lois exclaimed.

"Never around when you need him..." Batman muttered. The trio burst through the doors at the bottom of the stairs to find themselves in the printing room. They quickly ducked into the shadows, Batboy and Batman splitting up in the process. Batman turned to Lois. "Stay here; we're the ones it's after."

The T-7 broke the doors down and scanned the area. Batman beaked around one of the giant printing machines and hurled an explosive batarang at it. The machine was struck in the head, causing sparks to fly as it went limp.

Batman cautiously approached it, only for it to spring back to life and attempt to stab it with its razor sharp legs.

"Batman!" Batboy shouted, hurling a bola at the machine. The T-7 raised one of its legs and allowed it to be caught, but apparently having no effect otherwise... Until it exploded, destroying the leg. The machine lost its balance and began leaning on Batman for support. The Dark Knight growled as the machine backed him up. He felt his cloak being caught in the printer. He let out a hiss as it was pulled off, along with his cowl.

"Bruce?" Lois's shocked voice exclaimed. Bruce grabbed the leg that was attempting to stab him and rammed it into the large printer. The machine let out a series of mechanical hisses as the printer crushed it inside. Batboy walked over and handed Bruce the cloak and cowl.

"That's why I don't wear a cowl," he said with a weak smile as Bruce donned the cowl once again.

"So when were you going to tell me, the honeymoon?" Lois asked stiffly, her arms crossed. Batman was about to reply when suddenly the T-7 burst back into life and began approaching them once more.

"Why won't that thing just die?" Batboy growled.

"Stay back," Batman ordered to Lois, pushing her behind him.

The machine charged at them but was crushed beneath a red and blue blur. "Did I miss anything?" Superman asked, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. Batman stared back coldly in response.

* * *

><p>"How could you lie to me like that?" Lois demanded as she rubbed alcohol on a scrape on Bruce's back. She turned to the now unmasked Ron as well. "Both of you?"<p>

"Now I never actually said I _wasn't _Batman," Bruce pointed out. Lois smacked his wound in annoyance. "Ow!"

"Wanna know what really galls me?" Lois asked. "Besides the fact that the new man in my life is actually two men. It's that I'm sitting on the hottest story of the year - _Batman Unmasked!_ - and there's not a blasted thing I can do about it..."

"Then you really _do _love me?" Bruce asked. Lois looked away.

"I'll get some iodine for that scrape," she muttered. She turned back and glared at Bruce. "Burning, _stinging _iodine." With that she left the room.

Ron stood up and smirked at Bruce. "I'll go help her," he said. "I'll enjoy helping our potential _mommy _torture you."

"It'll come out of your allowance," Bruce growled.

"It'll be worth it," Ron laughed as he exited the room.

"I see she's taking it well," a voice said from the balcony window. Bruce turned to see Superman leaning against the frame.

"It's ironic you know," Bruce said. "She likes Bruce Wayne and she likes Superman. It's the other two guys she's not crazy about."

"Too bad we can't mix and match," Superman agreed. Bruce smirked and walked passed him onto the balcony.

"I'm not used to being rescued," he admitted. "Thanks."

"I owed you one," Superman replied. "Both of you."

"That robot tonight," Bruce said. "It came from LexCorp. I can prove it."

"That's why I'm here," Superman nodded. "I figured you might wanna help me bring Luthor in."

"A partnership?" Bruce asked. "You're joking."

"Hey, I'm already partners with your student," Superman shrugged. "But I'm having trouble finding Luthor and I thought you might have some ideas."

"I might," Bruce said. He turned to the door Lois and Ron had left through. "She's not gonna like this. Me leaving so soon for another fight."

"Tell me about it," Superman muttered.

"Just give me a minute," Bruce told him as he began pulling on his uniform.

The door opened and Ron entered the room carrying a tray of medical supplies followed by Lois. "That cut on your shoulder looked pretty nasty, Bruce," Lois said from behind Ron. "I know a good doctor who- What's wrong, Ron?" She peaked over a frozen Ron to see Bruce suited up as Batman. "Oh, no,"

"Has to be done," Batman justified. He turned to Ron. "Suit up."

"I don't suppose a lecture on unnecessary risk taking is going to sway you?" she asked in defeat as she sat down on the bed.

"Sorry," Batman muttered.

Lois sighed. "I didn't think so," she said. "Just be careful..." she trailed off as she realized that he had already gone. She looked down sadly. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine," he said. "Batman's one of the best there is."

"But he's not bullet proof," Lois replied worriedly. "That scrape was proof enough."

"I guess there always is a risk," Ron conceded. "But it's a risk that we're willing to take."

"Why?" Lois asked.

"For truth, justice and the American way, of course!" Ron exclaimed with a smirk. "Well maybe not so much the last part... But like Batman said it has to be done. There are police officers, firefighters and soldiers that risk their life every day. Do you ask them why they do it? Because _someone _has to. In this case, it just happens that someone is us."

"I suppose you have a point," Lois said reluctantly.

"It's a part of who he is," Ron said seriously. "I want you to really think about it. I want Bruce to be happy and everything, but... If you can't handle him being Batman, I'm not sure it will work out."

"I-I'll do that," Lois replied.

"Good," Ron smiled. He pulled on his mask. "I gotta go. Bruce'll be pissed that I didn't leave at the same time he did as it is."

"Be careful," Lois called after him. "I'd hate to see you get hurt, too."

Batboy grinned. "Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me, Ms. Lane," With that, he leapt off the balcony. Lois ran to the balcony railing in time to see the canopy of the Batplane close as the sleek jet blasted off into the night sky.

* * *

><p>"Look at all the toys!" Joker exclaimed gleefully as he and Harley marveled at all the WayneLex T-7 Battle Techs. "Santa's been good to you, Lex!"

"Joker, we've got serious problems," Lex said impatiently. Joker gasped as something caught his eye. He pressed his face against the window and grinned at the giant boomerang shaped plane.

"Oooh!" the clown squealed. "A flying wing! Twenty times bigger than Batman's! And knowing you, a hundred times as lethal!"

"Joker!" Lex snapped, finally having enough. "Did you bring the rest of the Kryptonite?"

"Right here, Chrome Dome," Harley said, tapping a bag at her side. "What's the plan?"

"Payback," Mercy said from behind Lex as she pointed a machine gun at her. Harley gulped, however the Joker just laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked.

"Don't you get it, Harl?" the Clown Prince of Crime asked. "We're being set up to take the fall."

"He can't do that!" Harley exclaimed.

"Oh, no?" Lex asked as he ripped the bag from Harley's grip. "How does this sound? When I heard that one of my robots had been commandeered to kill Batman, I personally came here to investigate, and much to my surprise, I found you two."

"It'll be your word against Puddin's!" Harley exclaimed. "I-I mean Mr. J's."

"Somehow, Poo, I don't think we're going to get the chance to say much," the Joker said.

"Y-You mean he's gonna kill us?" Harley asked.

"No," Lex denied before smirking. "_She _is. I _abhor _violence." He opened the bag, only for a bundle of toy snakes to come springing out, causing him to fall over in surprise. The Joker hurled a yo-yo at Mercy's hand, causing her to drop the weapon. Harley grabbed the gun and aimed at the two traitorous villains.

"Now this is funny, Mr. J," Harley exclaimed. "Except we're never gonna collect our billion bucks now."

"True," Joker nodded as he glanced at the plane once more. "But I see a delightful consolation prize."

* * *

><p>Batman and Batboy jumped out of the Batplane's cockpit to see Superman staring at the wall of the LexCorp building.<p>

"See anything?" Batman asked.

"Luthor's been lining his buildings with lead," Superman explained. "It blocks my X-ray vision."

"There's always the _direct _approach," Batboy suggested. Superman smiled and before sending a powerful punch at the wall, causing it to cave in. Superman bowed in an 'after you' fashion.

"You're learning," Batman smirked. The trio entered the building and found themselves in the same hallway where Lex showed Bruce the Battle Techs. Suddenly the lights came on as the T-7s crashed their way through the display glass and the three suddenly found themselves surrounded. A loud rumbling echoed through the building, causing the walls to rattle.

"What is that?" Batboy asked.

"It sounds like jet engines," Batman growled. "They're escaping!"

Batman dodged as one of the T-7s began firing lasers at him. He leapt over the head of another robot, causing the lasers to destroy it. Meanwhile Superman grabbed one of the machines by the leg and hurled it into its brethren. He grunted in pain as he felt a laser strike him in the back, sending him flying across the room.

Superman looked up to see one of the battle robots towering over him. Suddenly a metal object attached to a cable embedded itself in the machine's body. An electric current surged through the wire, causing the machine to short circuit. Superman nodded at Batboy in thanks, but turned to the newly made hole in the wall to see yet another T-7 approaching. However, this time it had a hostage. Mercy Graves flailed uselessly against a thick layer of duct tape.

Superman raced around to the other side of the robot and threw a punch, only for the machine to rotate its body and place Mercy in front of his fist. The Man of Steel barely managed to stop himself before striking the terrified woman. The T-7 took his seized its chance and began firing machine gun rounds at him. Superman dashed away to avoid allowing Mercy to be hit by any stray ricochet bullets.

Suddenly a cable wrapped itself around the machine's 'neck'. Batman wrapped the cable around a crank and began pulling. The T-7 began stumbling back, giving Superman the chance to slam his fist into its unprotected side as Batboy freed Mercy. The machine crumbled in a heap as Batboy lowered the woman to the ground.

"Where's Luthor?" Batman demanded once he and Superman reached them.

"Joker took him in the Lexwing," she replied weakly. "He said he'd make him lose everything he ever built."

Superman paled. "Luthor's built half of Metropolis,"

Suddenly a loud crashing noise from above them was heard. The four glanced up to see the ceiling caving in as yet another machine fell through.

"Go after Luthor!" Superman told them. "I shouldn't be long."

Batboy was hesitant. Batman grabbed his shoulder. "Come on!" The master and apprentice dashed off towards the Batplane. In the distance, they could already see dust and smoke rising up from Metropolis.

"Joker..." Batman growled. Above the city, the Lexwing fired missiles upon the hapless city. Once the opposing plane was in sight, the Caped Crusader fired his own missiles. Once the smoke from the missiles cleared, the plane was revealed to be barely damaged.

Suddenly the plane began firing a barrage of missiles. Batman pulled back on the controls, bringing the Batplane up as he attempted to dodge the artillery. "Countering fire," Batboy announced as he launched another set of missiles in an attempt to destroy the Joker's. The Batplane shook violently, causing Batboy to glance at his monitors. "Right wing's been hit!"

"Get ready to jump," Batman growled. Batboy nodded. He flicked a button on his gauntlets, causing the fingers to extend into a set of claws. Batman slammed his fist into one of the controls and the canopy of the plane opened. The two Bats leapt out and landed on surface of the Lexwing. The two dug their claws into the smooth and slippery surface.

"Over there!" Batboy shouted over the howling wind. He dragged himself over to what appeared to be an emergency door, making sure to keep a solid grip on the plane and placed a small explosive on the handle before covering himself with his cloak. The bomb exploded, creating a hole large enough for them to crawl through.

Batman jumped in first, followed by Batboy. The two landed and made their way to the pilot's cabin without pause. Upon entering, Batman immediately rushed forward and tackled the Joker out of the pilot's seat. Harley looked ready to jump in to help her lover, only to realize something. "Who's flyin' this thing?"

"Do something for God's sake!" Luthor shouted from the chair he was tied to. Harley gulped as she looked at the various controls. She closed her eyes and began pointing at random buttons.

"Eeny meeny miny moe!" she shouted as she pressed a red 'down' arrow. The plane lurched as it began descending rapidly.

"What did you do, you idiot?" Luthor raged. Harley began pressing more buttons until a tapping on her shoulder distracted her. She turned in time to see a fist make contact with her face.

"Lights out," Batboy exclaimed as she was sent flying. "My turn." With that he took the controls.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing," Luthor pleaded. Batboy scoffed.

"Oh, pshaw," he exclaimed as he pressed a button. "I'm sure that-" he was cut off as the plane began shaking violently. "I have no idea what I'm doing! This is way different than the Batplane!" In panic, Batboy grabbed the controllers and began pulling. He'd seen enough movies to know that pulling meant going up. "Come on...!" Suddenly the plane began flying upward at an incredible rate. "Hey, this is easier than I thought!" He glanced at one of the plane's cameras to see Superman was carrying the plane up. "Oh..."

Suddenly a series of explosions took place behind him. Batboy turned to see the Joker has let loose another bag of explosive marbles. "It's gonna blow!" Batboy shouted as Superman burst through the flooring of the plane. "I'll take Quinn, you grab Luthor!"

Superman nodded and grabbed the chair Luthor was restrained to and ripped it from its place. Batboy rushed to the stirring Harley Quinn and grabbed her by the waist. Without missing a beat, he leapt through the hole Superman had made, prompting a scream from the now conscious Harley. Once in freefall, he pressed a button on his utility belt, causing a parachute to eject. From above they could hear the Joker's maniacal laughter as the plane was rocked by more explosions. Batboy and Harley looked up to see Batman jumping from the fiery remains of the vessel.

"Puddin'!" Harley shouted in despair as the flaming plane crashed into the ocean.

"At this point, he probably is," Batman said coldly as Superman grabbed their parachutes and flew them back towards the safety of the city.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, this is Angela Chen. While the search for the Joker's body continues, the Coast Guard reports: it is extremely unlikely that Gotham's most notorious criminal survived the crash. In related news, billionaire Lex Luthor was once again rigorously grilled by the DA's office over his alleged connection to the Joker's rampage. His statements have been questioned by both local law officials and by industrialist Bruce Wayne, who announced the immediate termination over his partnership with LexCorp. And on a lighter note, Joker's accomplice Harley Quinn has been returned to Arkham Asylum for another round of rehabilitation.<em>

* * *

><p>"I wish you would change your mind about coming to Gotham," Bruce said sadly as he and Lois stood before Bruce's private plane.<p>

"I _adore _you, Bruce," Lois said softly. "But there's a lot about you I don't know, and I'm not sure I _want _to know."

Bruce smiled sadly. "I understand."

"Take care of yourself," Lois whispered as she gave him one last kiss on the cheek. With that she turned and walked away, and out of Bruce's life.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, Bruce," Ron said from behind him. Bruce sighed.

"I suppose it's for the best," the billionaire said. "It's up to Kent now. Let's get going, we're losing daylight. We don't want it to be too late by the time we get to Middleton.

"It looks like we've got one last person to say bye to first," Ron said, looking passed Bruce's shoulder. The billionaire turned and was surprised to see Clark Kent approaching them.

"Come to make sure I'm leaving?" Bruce asked.

"I thought we worked well together," Clark said with a shrug. "Not that I want to make it a regular event."

"She's all yours now, _if _you can handle that," Bruce told him. "But you better be good to her. Cause I know where you live." He said the last part teasingly. With that Bruce made his way up the steps to the jet.

"Guess this is goodbye," Ron said, extending his hand. Clark smiled and took the proffered hand.

"I suppose it is," he said. "And I hope you're satisfied that you've gotten me thoroughly addicted to those nacos of yours."

Ron grinned. "You have to be some kind of unfeeling monster to not like nacos!" Rufus appeared from Ron's pocket holding a small slip of paper. "Oh, yeah. Rufus wanted me to give you our number. If you need a hand, or just need someone to hang with, I'm your man. The Ron-man looks out for his friends. A-booyah."

Clark smiled and took the slip of paper. "I'll be sure to remember that," he said as Ron ascended the steps to the plane. "Take care."

Ron gave a mock salute as the plane doors closed and the runway technicians cleared the area. Clark watched as the private jet took off into the sunlight, happy he had at least made a new friend out of the whole Joker fiasco.

With those thoughts and a smile still on his face, Clark Kent walked away, intent on returning home for a well deserved rest.


	6. ABANDONED

**A/N: So it's been years, huh? I'm sorry to say that this story has been abandoned. If someone feels like they wish to adopt it, go straight ahead. I probably won' be writing fanfiction any more, so this goes the same for all my other stories. Once again, sorry to everyone.**

**It nice while it lasted. I wish everyone the absolute best.**


End file.
